


Like I'll Never See You Again

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post ep for Grace.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like I'll Never See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for Grace.

Daniel was sitting on the edge of Sam’s hospital bed, watching as she began to stir. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Daniel, how long have you been here?” she asked, groggily.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. “A few hours,” he replied lovingly

Sam linked her fingers with his. “how come?” she probed, although she already knew what his answer would be.

“I honestly thought I’d lost you and I’ve only just you back.”

“Daniel, I’m going to be around for a long time,” Sam reassured.

“I know that but I felt like…” he stopped.

“Like you’d never see me again.”

“Yeah and waking up alone isn’t an option for me, not anymore Sam.”

Sam leant forward, pulling Daniel into a tender hug. “It’s not an option for me either.”


End file.
